


Smile for the camera

by gorgeousmalik



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, idk just some ziam being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousmalik/pseuds/gorgeousmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is obsessed with Snapchat. He enjoys taking pictures of everything and everyone, his boyfriend being no exception. </p>
<p>Zayn doesn’t like that at all. (Or maybe he does.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for the camera

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic/story/drabble/whatever on this website! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes)

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Liam giggles as he lowers his phone.

“Stop taking pictures of me and posting them to your story.”

Liam unlocks his phone and smiles at his boyfriend. “But you look adorable. All cuddled up in that blanket, wearing a big sweater - which I’m pretty sure is mine by the way - and don’t even get me started on those glasses. I think everyone should be blessed with this sight.”

Zayn hates the fact that all it takes is a compliment like this from Liam and suddenly he’s blushing like crazy. They’ve been dating for almost 2 years now and he’s still not used to hearing the random “beautiful” directed at him. 

“I don’t look adorable. And I don’t want any of your weird snapchat friends seeing me like this. I’m just trying to read a – hey, are you recording this?”

Liam bites his lip and nods his head a little. 

The older boy sighs and looks directly into the camera. “I hate you”. Liam gasps, pretending to be hurt by those words. Zayn sticks out his tongue and smiles one of those silly smiles that Liam loves so much: with his tongue pressed against the back of his teeth and his nose scrunched up in the most adorable way.

“Definitely posting that to my story.” 

“Leeeyummm” Zayn whines.

He doesn’t really mean it though. Zayn won’t admit that he likes this, but he does. Liam has many ways of showing his affection towards Zayn and this is one of them. Liam likes showing the world that Zayn belongs to him and Zayn would be lying if he said that it didn’t feel good.

“Okay, I’m gonna stop. You can go back to reading your book now, love. Do you want some tea?”

Zayn smiles. “Yes please.”

Liam pats his thigh as he stand up to leave the room.

“You know I don’t really hate it, right?” Zayn asks.

His boyfriend turns around with a confused look on his face. “Hate what?”

“You taking pictures of me. I don’t really mind as long as I look decent.”

Liam’s lips twitch a little and his face softens. “I know. I wouldn’t do it if it upset you. Also, you don’t look decent, you look beautiful.”

Zayn can feel his cheeks heating up again so he tries to play it cool by saying: “When did I fall in love with such a sap?”

Liam laughs and that might be the most beautiful sound Zayn has ever heard. 

“You love it.”

He does.

“I’m gonna make this tea now. Love you!”

“Love you too.”

Moments like this are one of Zayn’s favorite things about their relationship. The causal “I love you” that still holds so much meaning makes Zayn feel like he’s floating and as stupid as it sounds, he doesn’t want it to ever stop.

 

His eyes move back to the book in his hands but the smile doesn’t leave his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
